


full house, the hit 90s sitcom

by ocean_thread



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, She-Ra Fluff Bang 2020, focuses more on catradora than glimbow but !, glimbow fans i'm trying to feed u as much as i can hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_thread/pseuds/ocean_thread
Summary: the war has long ended. etheria has known uninterrupted peace for years now-- but in the midst of this era of happiness and prosperity, bright moon faces an intense internal struggle... one that will determine the fate of its inhabitants for days, weeks maybe. who is the cooler mom?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), best friend squad plus kid(s) yay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT here is my piece for the 2020 she-ra fluff bang! done in collaboration with tumblr user @kopescetic, who did the matching artwork :) thanks for reading !!
> 
> p.s. follow me on tumblr if u want! @princessofpxwxr (adults only pls!)

“I know it hurts,” Catra murmurs sympathetically. “Just take deep breaths, okay? With me. Inhale. Exhale.”

Finn nods quietly, letting go of their breath and taking them in slowly as Catra suggests. Their shoulders fall, losing tension. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Adora watches quietly and intently from across the room, her expression growing softer by the moment while she watches the feline patch up their child’s bleeding knee after a little mishap outside. With her free hand Catra gestures to signal each breath, raising and lowering her brows, expanding and lowering her chest in calming rhythm.

Catra slowly but firmly places the bandage on, lifts her hands away and casts Finn a fanged but loving smile. “There, see? How’s it feel?”

“Better,” Finn replies, testing that answer by bending their knee a few times and lifting a smile, matching in fangs, back to Catra. Catra’s smile is toothy and bright, but her gaze is tender. Adora knows exactly where her mind is.

“Good,” she murmurs, tousling Finn’s messy, golden hair. Adora’s smile grows. “Now, go. Only so much daylight left before dinner. Play time should never be squandered, brave warrior.”

Finn giggles and makes their way hurriedly out of the chair Catra has pulled up. The feline watches as they go, turns her gaze back to Adora, notices her expression. She cracks a teasing smirk, multicolored eyes glinting with amusement. “Are you gonna cry again?”

Adora shakes her head in a half-lie, stifles the tears that were beginning to well up. “No,” she laughs. A pause of silence follows, and Catra raises a disbelieving brow. “Well. Probably not,” she relents. “It’s not my fault you make such a great mom.”

Her companion’s expression shifts to something Adora recognizes but can’t quite put into words. The closest one she can muster is relief, something almost cathartic. She takes Adora’s hand. “Having you helps.”

They share a smile and exchange a quick, gentle kiss. A pause of contented silence follows before Catra breaks the silence with a question that, initially, shocks Adora.

“Do you think Finn has a favorite?”

“Catra,” Adora scolds gently, pulling away with an incredulous expression.

“What? I’m just wondering.”

“I’m sure Finn loves us both equally.”

“We’ll see about that.” Catra smirks.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me right now.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Adora blushes because she’s right. Still, a competition over the favorite parent? It sounds fun in theory; they both always had an affinity for lighthearted competitions. But a game like this one could be morally questionable in practice. “I don’t know about this, Catra.”

“I don’t mean actual favorites,” the feline clarifies in reassuring tone of voice. “Maybe… we just tally who gets the most “I love you”s by the end of the week. The winner gets a cool “number one mom” mug, or something. And a kiss on the cheek.”

“I do love a terrible mug and a kiss on the cheek,” Adora muses. “Depends who’s kissing, though. I may need to make some calls in the Crimson Waste,” she adds in a teasing, singsong tone, pressing her index finger to her chin in mock thought.

Catra laughs and shoves her away with an amused groan. “You’re gross.”

“You love me.”

“You’ll never know.” Catra grins and outstretches a hand. “Are you in, or what?”

“You’re on.” Adora accepts and takes Catra’s hand, cool in her own. A few moments pass and she pulls her in by their handshake and kisses her, catching Catra completely off guard.

“You are such a sap,” her wife murmurs. Adora smirks.

“You love me.”

“Yeah. I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What? That sounds horrible!” Bow clenches his hands into claws for drama’s sake. Glimmer stands beside him with arms folded, lips pursed and one eyebrow raised in thought. A pause of silence follows.

“I’ll take that bet,” she answers. Bow casts an incredulous stare her way. She shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to be the cool aunt— and, as queen, I have an edge.” She grins with the observation.

“The cool aunt? It sounds like a suitable job for you, Sparkles,” Catra smirks. “What about the others?”

“There’s no way I’m competing with Merrmista for the cool aunt. So, I guess… that makes Bow my competition, then,” Glimmer muses in a sing-song tone. “You in, hon?” She elbows him gently in amusement.

Bow considers this. “… Okay, fine. If only to make sure this doesn’t get out of hand. With the baby on the way, we can’t be getting into too much trouble.”

_________

It takes Finn less than a day to figure out what’s going on. They stand in the kitchen one morning when Adora approaches, peeking around the kitchen corner.

“Hey, kid,” Adora greets affectionately, steering smoothly into the room. Finn’s eyes narrow.  
“Hi… Mom,” they greet, a little weirded out.

“What’s goin’ on?”

Finn raises an eyebrow. “Just… getting some cereal. Why?”

“Just checkin’ on my kid, y’know. Trying to keep up with the times. Be a hip mom.”

They spend a moment simply staring at their mother, whose expression is contorted almost painfully in an effort to look “cool”— or at least, that’s what Finn guesses is going on.

“…Right.” They scratch their neck awkwardly in a pause of silence. “I’m… gonna keep getting cereal, now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Adora concedes, backing out of the kitchen and pointing finger guns their way, “Cool. Love you, kid.”

“You too.” Shaking off the weird interaction, Finn reaches for the cereal in the cabinet, then pauses when they hear rustling around the corner, ears flicking to hear better. Catra’s voice follows in a hushed tone.

“It doesn’t count if the “I love you” is solicited,” she hisses quietly.

“When did we decide that? We should really establish some ground rules.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dramatic conclusion,,

At first, Finn decides to see how things play out— after all, a silly competition over the most “I love you”s might play out in their favor if there are deliverables at hand.

But after about two more days, things get a little out of hand when their theory quickly deflates and everyone just becomes overbearing. Eventually, the young magicat seeks out the advice of a trusted companion, heeds it, and decides to sit their parents down, Bow and Glimmer included.

“I know about your game,” they start off. Everyone reacts in surprise except Catra, who is leaning back in her chair with arms folded. A small smirk creeps into her expression at the revelation, but this goes unnoticed by anyone other than Finn.

“How did you know?” Their other mother asks.

“You guys weren’t exactly subtle about it,” Catra sneers. “A bunch of saps like you can’t keep anything under wraps for long. Still boggles me how I lost to you all the time in the Horde.”

Finn nods, concurring to their mother’s point. Adora sighs.

“It was pretty obvious,” the young magicat continues. They lift a hand to scratch the back of their head. “And I… kinda had some help.”

“Help?” Adora ventures. Bow and Glimmer lean in in curiosity.

Finn looks away for a moment, gestures in Catra’s direction. Catra smirks, lifts a hand to her chest and before they know it, she’s no longer Catra. Sitting in the chair in next to them only seconds later is none other than Double Trouble. They take a small bow in response to the others’ shocked gasps.

“Fortunately for moi, Catra seems to be running late today; I thought she could use a stand-in until she gets here. How was my performance? Accurate? Gut-wrenching?” They turned to a startled Adora. “Did I capture the essence of your mutual undying love, princess? I’m open to any and all critique.”

Just then, as if on cue, Catra appeared in the open doorway, cup of coffee in hand. She stopped dead in their tracks at the sight, wide-eyed.

“You did the me bit again, didn’t you?” She asks the shapeshifter.

“The one and only.” Double Trouble offers a trademark fanged smirk. “While you all were busy stumbling over each other for this one’s affection, you seem to have forgotten about one crucial factor— the auncle. How very offended I was to have been excluded from this little game.” Their tone, mimicking heartache in tongue-and-cheek fashion, was clearly not intended in seriousness.

“I guess we did sort of forget about you,” Glimmer realizes aloud, Bow nodding remorsefully. “I’m sorry, DT.”

“No need to make amends, your majesty. I do some of my best work with the intention of being forgotten. It makes dramatic reveals like this much more entertaining. Besides; Finn’s loyalties clearly lie with me, the beloved loose godparent.”

“is that true, Finn?” Adora asks, prepared to regret asking. Catra takes her hand, equally nervous in curiosity. They lean in slightly in unison.

“I don’t want to pick a winner,” Finn answers matter-of-factly. “I don’t have any favorites. You all mean something different to me. I could never choose between you.”

Everyone is softened by Finn’s unexpectedly sappy answer, but Catra and Adora’s expressions are particularly indescribable; they exchange a tender glance, knowing they’ve given their child a much better childhood than they ever had. That they’ve been much better parents than they had growing up.

“Come here, kid,” Catra beckons, and the young magicat obliges, falling into a family hug. “I’m sorry we put pressure on you.”

“Yeah,” Adora agrees. “We got a little out of hand, there. It’s only because we love you more than anything. And… we love competition. But there will never be any real favorites in this home— except you as ours, okay? We promise.”

“I love you, too.” Finn smiles, unseen through their embrace. “No favorites.” They jump only slightly when Bow nearly crashes into them, Glimmer following suit more carefully, then Double Trouble, reluctantly, but there nonetheless.

“We wanted in,” Bow says tearfully.

A few moments pass before they part and Glimmer rests her hands briskly on her hips. “So,” she says, turning a smirk to Catra and Adora. “Does Double Trouble get the mug, then?”

“Ugh,” the shapeshifter chimes in, expression contorting in disgust. “Are you joking? That thing is hideous. And I’m a godparent, not a mother.”

Catra lifts the mug in question, observes it carefully, then turns to Adora. “You still want a complimentary mug and a kiss, number one Mom?”

Adora offers a gentle smile in answer. “I’ll take the kiss. Why don’t we share the mug? I think it suits you just as much.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And we—“ Adora adds, throwing an arm around Finn, “love you.”

Finn groans in disgust at the affectionate display but throws a hug at their mother regardless. Adora exchanges a gentle smile with her spouse, who also stands close, and wonders how she got this lucky.

“Can we play a new game now?” Finn asks. “I want in.”

“Sure, kiddo. Any ideas?”

“Oh, a few.”

FIN(N)


End file.
